In the related art, a user performs maintenance work on an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral in a case where consumables are required to be replaced or refilled. Maintenance work means replacing or refilling consumables of the image forming apparatus. In this case, the image forming apparatus displays information that prompts the user to perform maintenance work, on a display included in the image forming apparatus. In addition, in this case, the image forming apparatus notifies the user by an alert sound that maintenance work is required to be performed. Consumables of the image forming apparatus include, for example, sheets on which images are formed, staples, developers such as toner, and photoreceptor drums.
The image forming apparatus in the related art, however, may not be able to notify a proper person that maintenance work is required to be performed. Consequently, maintenance work may not be efficiently performed on the image forming apparatus.